Harsh Reality - Half A Wish
by Duochanfan
Summary: Harry finally get chance to have his wish fulfilled, but its only part of it.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little gun while I can.**

 **I will be posting the sequel to this when September arrives. I have one more one shot to write for this, and then it's done, ready for the sequel to be posted!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Harsh Reality**

 **Half A Wish**

Harry smiled happily as he looked around the large room. There were flowers and ribbons and people in hats and fancy clothes everywhere. He looked to his mum and smiled even more and almost began to dance around, as the excitement grew within him. Friends and family were all gathered to witness this very special day. He stopped as they turned to him for a second and one by one, as they spoke precious words to each other, the items he had been told to guard and take care of were taken from him. More words were spoken, and then the ones that Harry had been waiting to hear were spoken.

"Now you may kiss the bride," the minister said, a smile on his face as he watched the happy couple do just that and share their first kiss as a married couple.

"Yay!" Harry yelled out, jumping and dancing around, happy and excited as people laughed and clapped, as the couple broke apart.

Tiberius bent down and picked Harry up, settling him on his hip, as those around them carried on clapping. The three made their way back down the aisle as confetti rained down on them. Heading to the car that would take them to the reception hall.

XxXxX

Harry held his mum's hand as they finished signing some documents. They gave a small glow as they took hold and Harry grinned widely. He knew what that meant, and it was something good. Marge smiled down to him as Tiberius bent and picked him up once more.

"May I now introduce my family," he said as he looked to his wife and to the little boy he was holding, "my wife, Marjorie Anne Malfoy, and my son, Harry James Potter Malfoy," he said, smiling widely as everyone clapped and congratulated them. He had gone back to his original last name of Malfoy, instead of his mothers maiden name of Fubster, which he had taken up after distancing himself from his brother.

They stood there for a few moments as people came over to them and then Tiberius put Harry down. He took Marge onto the dance floor and they had their first dance, other couples joining them after the first song ended. Harry swayed as he watched them, a large smile on his face as the second song ended and his parents walked over to him.

"Our turn Harry," Marge said as she held out her hand for the six year old.

"Okay," he nodded as he took hold of it and the two went onto the dance floor.

The two danced a little, mostly swaying on the spot, with Marge occasionally twirling Harry around, much to his delighted giggles. The song came to an end and the two began to walk back to Tiberius, who was watching them with a smile on his face.

"Are you happy Harry?" she asked him softly, looking down at him.

Harry nodded, "Yep," he smiled and giggled, "My wish came true," he added as he looked up to her.

"Your wish?" she couldn't help but ask, wondering what it was.

Harry nodded, "Yes," he giggled as they reached Tiberius.

"What wish would that be Harry?" she asked him, as Tiberius looked between the two of them, wondering what was going on.

"I wished that Tiberius would be my daddy and that he would marry you, and now he is my daddy!" he smiled, looking at Tiberius and then hugging him around his waist.

Tiberius picked him up, "Is that so my special little man?"

The six year old nodded again, "Yep and you're here to stay now."

"Harry," Marge said softly, getting his attention.

"Yes mummy?" he asked, smiling to her as he leaned his head against Tiberius' shoulder.

"Did you wish for anything else?" she asked a little curious. Couldn't help but want to know what else would make her son happy.

Harry laughed and shook his head, "I cant tell you otherwise it wont come true," he told the two of them seriously.

"Maybe your wish need a little help, so you have to tell us?" Tiberius tried to reason, his own curiosity getting the better of him.

Harry leaned back and cross his arms in front of his chest, almost glaring at the two of them, "I'm not falling for your tricks," he told him, "I can't tell you, so no more asking," he huffed as he shook his finger at the two of them.

Marge and Tiberius chuckled at how adorable Harry looked as Marge said softly, "All right, we wont ask again, but make sure you tell us when your wish happens," she kissed his check.

Harry smiled and nodded, as he saw his friends on the dance floor, "Okay I will, can I get down and play?" he asked, his attention going onto something else.

Tiberius nodded and let him down. He looked to his new wife and said softly as Harry ran off to his friend, "I wonder what else he wished for?"

"So do I, but let him tell us when he is ready," she smiled softly.

"All right," he nodded as the two turned to watch Harry for a few moments as he danced with his friends. The two smiled as Tiberius turned to Marge, "Well Mrs Malfoy, shall we dance once more?" he asked as he bowed and held out a hand for her to take.

"Or course Mr Malfoy, I would love nothing more," she giggled as she took the offered hand. He led her to the dance floor, spinning her once as they began to dance together.

Harry danced a little more, looking to his parents and giggling a little as he watched them. He went back to dancing with his friends, grabbing Hermione's hands as the two danced together. Only half of Harry's wish had been fulfilled so far, but it was only a matter of time before the second half would come true for the six year old wizard.

* * *

 **Well, thank you once again for reading, and I do hope that you have enjoyed this. Next one shot should be in two weeks on the 26th of August. On the 2nd September I shall start posting the sequel, which is still titled as Harsh Reality Book One, if anyone has a better idea please tell me!**


	2. Sequel Up

Hi All

The Sequel is now up!

It is called Shifted Reality, and I do hope that you will all enjoy it!

Harsh Reality  
Birthday Boy  
Half a Wish  
A Wish Fulfilled  
Shifted Reality

I do hope that you will all enjoy, as I am rather nervous about Shifted Reality.

Duochanfan


End file.
